


WhoLock: What Am I?

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom, wholock - Fandom
Genre: Fob watch, Gallifrey, Time Lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only he knew...</p>
            </blockquote>





	WhoLock: What Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone remember this headcanon? xoxo

Sherlock sat in the living room for Christmas.  
Tedious, unimportant, and not worth his time.  
But not even he could argue with his parents. At least this visit was better than the last one, which was after Sherlock had gotten shot. Right now, he envied Mycroft, because somehow he had wiggled out of coming to his parent's house for dinner. Sherlock, however, couldn't come up with a good enough excuse for him to stay in London.  
"Sherlock, could you come in the kitchen, please?" his mother called out. He rolled his eyes and took much effort to stand and trudge towards the door.  
"Yes, mother?" he asked with partial annoyance.  
"Your father wants to talk to you." He looked to see his father, who stood with a small grin on his face, bowtie always in place on his neck as he nodded and led Sherlock back to the living room. Sherlock followed him, taking on the situation like one of his cases, desperate to distract himself with something other than the thought of being there in his parent's house.  
"William," his father started, and Sherlock huffed at the use of his actual name as he settled into one of the chairs by the fireplace.  
"What is it?" Sherlock asked, already bored with the conversation as he sat in the chair opposite.  
"Catch," his father said, and tossed something his way.  
A fob watch lay in Sherlock's open hands. He held it close to his face, inspecting each element. He couldn't quite place its origin.  
"Family heirloom?" Sherlock huffed again as he traced the circular inscriptions on the metal.  
"In a way," his father replied with a chuckle. Sherlock looked at him and held the watch up.  
"What is it?" he demanded, though he shouldn't have had such a harsh tone.  
"It's you."  
Sherlock furrowed his brow at the watch and turned it in his fingers. Assuming his father was creating a metaphor, he gave a tight grin and pocketed the watch, standing up to continue whatever tedious Christmas traditions were waiting for him before he could escape back to Baker Street.  
***  
Sherlock kept the watch for a long while, not even noticing he had it after bringing it home. Finally, after he and John had finished a case, John spotted it on the desk.  
"God, I'm tired," John managed to breath out as he held onto the door frame, completely out of breath. Sherlock pushed past him and went to flop in his armchair, immediately jumping into his mind palace. John rolled his eyes as he caught his breath before entering the flat all the way, shutting the door behind him. After taking off his jacket and setting it on the hook, he went to go to his laptop and blog at least part of the case that they had just finished.  
That's when he first noticed it.  
"Sherlock," John started as he picked up the fob watch. "What's this?" When he didn't get an answer, he turned to see Sherlock still thinking. He turned back to the metallic piece in his hands, moving it between his fingers. It felt so... different. Like there was some sort of energy stuck inside, waiting to be released back to its owner.  
"Sherlock," John said again, but still received no response. He shook his head, watch still in hand as he went to make tea. As he waited for the kettle to boil, he felt the temptation to open the watch and see what was inside.  
So he did.  
The cover flipped open, and a small yellow light floated around the strange numbers within. Small, faint whispering was heard from the watch, as if it was trying to tell him something.  
John quickly shut the watch and looked up, barely noticing that the kettle was boiling. Once he turned off the stove, he rushed to the living room to see Sherlock, eyes open and hands moving about.  
"...a Time Lord of Gallifrey..." Sherlock babbled, his words so fast that those were the only things John could make out in his rant. Sherlock stopped abruptly and blinked, looking at John. John had a confused and slightly horrified look on his face, the fob watch held up slightly. John tossed it towards Sherlock in a panic and pointed a finger at him.  
"You, explain, right now," John demanded. Sherlock looked down at the watch, then at John.  
"Did you open this watch?" he asked slowly. John managed a nod. Sherlock's gaze shifted to the watch once more, and he picked it up with his long, delicate fingers.  
"What am I?" he muttered as his forefinger wavered over the latch. The key that would give him the answer.  
And then he clicked the watch open.


End file.
